My Ideal Type
by Shinkyu
Summary: Jabatan dikantor sudah tinggi, rumah mewah sudah punya sendiri, tampang jangan di remeh kan lagi. Namun diumurnya yang menginjak dua puluh enam Kim Jongin masih betah sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih yang lelaki itu cari? Kaisoo Fanfiction/YAOI, BL/pedoJongin, highschoolKyungsoo/ [CHAP 2 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1

Jabatan dikantor sudah tinggi, rumah mewah sudah punya sendiri, tampang jangan di remeh kan lagi. Namun diumurnya yang menginjak dua puluh enam Kim Jongin masih betah sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih yang lelaki itu cari?

"Aku ingin pacar anak laki-laki masih SMA yang punya tubuh sexy, bermata besar, berbibir tebal, tembem dan punya senyum berbentuk hati." Jongin menjawab saat Chanyeol bertanya mengapa dia tak punya pacar juga.

"Gila kau, sudah homo, pedofil dan cari yang senyumnya bentuk hati pula." tak kuat akan tipe ideal sahabatnya itu Chanyeol mencemooh. Dia sebenarnya prihatin dan berniat membantu mencarikan namun setelah mendengar tipe ideal Jongin yang luar biasa langka, rasanya tak mungkin.

"Kau memang ditakdirkan jomblo selamanya" Sehun ikut mencibir.

Suara gemerincing pintu cafe terbuka mengintrupsi pembicaraan tiga sekawan itu. Kyungsoo muncul sambil tersenyum lebar, menggendong tas sekolahnya dengan riang. Sontak Chanyeol, Sehun dan terutama Jongin terkesiap, kompak menahan nafas mereka.

.

.

 **My Ideal Type**

 **©Shinkyu**

.

.

"Dude, tampar aku sekarang" gumam Jongin sambil terus memperhatikan sosok mungil itu lekat.

Sehun langsung mengambulkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Adoh!" Jongin menatap marah Sehun sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Bahu Sehun terangkat tak peduli. Siapa suruh memintanya.

"Kyungie!" anak lelaki lain memakai seragam sama seperti Kyungsoo ikut menyusul memasuki cafe. Dia duduk didepan Kyungsoo sambil cemberut. "Kenapa Kyungie tinggalin aku?" protesnya pada sang sahabat.

"Abis Baekie lama!" cetus Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jongin... Sadarlah" Chanyeol mengoyangkan bahu Jongin keras. Temannya itu bagaikan kehilangan nyawanya, sedari tadi hanya melongo memperhatikan Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

"Hm?" alis Jongin terangkat dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya! Kau mimisan!"

Setelah menyelamatkan hidung Jongin, tiga sekawan itu membuat rencana untuk mendekati Kyungsoo agar anak sma itu masuk kedalam akal bulus Jongin. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah tipe ideal Jongin yang sempurna, maka akan sayang sekali jika dia lolos begitu saja.

Untungnya Baekhyun adalah tetangga Chanyeol dirumah yang kerap kali Chanyeol ajak main kuda-kudaan, pada waktu senggang. Pada dasarnya Jongin dan Chanyeol memang pedofil sejati. Setidaknya diantara mereka Sehun cukup normal untuk memacari Luhan rekan kerjanya dikantor.

"Baek!" Chanyeol mendekati meja dua anak SMA itu kemudian memanggil anak yang dikenalnya ramah.

"Eh, Chanyeol hyung"

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit, terbelalak kaget melihat Chanyeol menghampiri. Umur mereka memang berbeda hampir sembilan tahun tetapi Chanyeol menolak untuk dipanggil Om. Enak saja dia masih muda tahu.

"Hai" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya semangat. "Baekhyun sedang apa?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Di sebrang meja dua sahabatnya mendesis tak sabaran dan meyoraki Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol bergumam 'sabar dong' tanpa suara dan kembali fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang belajar sambil minum jus sama Kyungie" balas Baekhyun polos.

Kyungie atau Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang besar. Mungkin dia terkejut melihat postur tubuh Chanyeol yang seperti raksasa.

"Mau tidak bergabung duduk bersama dimeja Hyung?" Chanyeol berusaha merayu seraya menunjuk pada meja yang ditempatinya. Disana dengan kompak Jongin dan Sehun melambai semangat.

"Aku gak mau!" malah Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Sebelumnya sekilas Kyungsoo menyadari lelaki berkulit tan yang memiliki tubuh sama besarnya dengan Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, bagaikan siap menelannya bulat-bulat. Kyungsoo takut.

"Eh Kyungsoo kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kok, kami tidak menggigit." tentu saja Chanyeol takkan menyerah, sebagai teman sejati dia harus membantu Jongin selamat dari status jomblonya. "Nanti kami bayarin pesanan kalian"

Mata Baekhyun bersinar gembira. Chanyeol sudah hafal betul, anak kecil ini mudah sekali dirayu. Chanyeol berharap Kyungsoo pun sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Benarkah, hyung?!" teriak Baekhyun senang dan Kyungsoo segera memukul pundaknya.

"Kalian juga boleh memesan permen atau cake" Tawar Chanyeol lagi. Astaga dia benar-benar terdengar seperti penculik.

Kyungsoo menunduk, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun sudah membawa tasnya pindah ke meja Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang. Untuknya Cake lebih penting dari pada teman. Dasar tidak setia kawan!

"Hai" Sehun menyapa Baekhyun yang datang ke meja mereka bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyengir dan mulai membuka menu dengan semangat.

"Kenapa dia tidak kemari!?" Bisik Jongin sambil melotot pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sulit sekali membujuknya"

Jongin pundung dan duduk dengan sedih. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang kini jadi duduk sendirian. Tanpa di duga si mungil itu berdiri, menghampiri mereka dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Kyungsoo juga mau cake" gumamnya meremas-remas seragam yang ia kenakan.

Lagi-lagi hidung Jongin mimisan.

.

.

.

Gulungan tisu besar sudah di tambal ke dalam hidung minimalisnya. Situasi kembali aman dan terkendali. Walau sudah mimisan dua kali Jongin tetap tak kapok untuk terus mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo yang tengah makan cake coklat dengan nikmat disebelahnya.

Sesekali lidah basah Kyungsok terulur untuk menjilat sendok yang menyisakam rasa manis cake itu. Tidak mengetahui perbuatan sederhananya membuat celana lelaki berkulit tan menyempit.

"Om kenapa liatin aku terus, om mau?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sendoknya dengan polos.

Susah payah Jongin menelan saliva, tatapannya bergulir dari sendok yang Kyungsoo pegang beralih pada bibir tebal ranum milik Kyungsoo yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Iya mau" balasnya bodoh. Jongin terkesiap akan jawaban spontannya, tentu saja yang ia maksud bukan cake milik Kyungsoo melainkan bibir mengiurkannya.

"Beli dong!" sentak Kyungsoo jutek.

Sial, selain imut dan super menggemaskan Kyungsoo juga galak. Benar-benar typenya. Sepertinya Jongin rela mati demi mendapatkan anak ini.

Tak pernah Jongin sangka, fantasinya akan lelaki yang ia idamkan akan Tuhan wujudkan menjadi sosok manusia sungguhan dan kini mereka malah duduk bersebalahan! Gila, gila. Terimakasih Tuhan Jongin berjanji akan tobat dan takkan nonton video porno lagi, tapi bohong.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan belajar apa?" Chanyeol bertanya mengembalikan Jongin dari pikiran senonohnya. Teringat kembali akan alasan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke cafe ini untuk belajar bersama.

"Besok kami akan ulangan matematika" jawab Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Kami benci matematika" timpal Kyungsoo ikut cemberut.

Ketiga pria saling berpandangan menyampaikan rencana selanjutnya tanpa lisan.

"Jongin jago matematika!" seru Sehun mendapatkan ide briliant. Setelah ini dia tak mau tahu, Jongin harus mentraktirnya makan siang selama sebulan.

"Betul" Chanyeol menambahkan. "Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo belajar bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun bersamaku?"

Ali tebal Kyungsoo mengerut, sorot matanya beralih memandang Jongin yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan seringai mesum.

Ugh.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo harus belajar terpisah dengan Baekhyun?" rengek Kyungsoo sebal sementara sahabatnya tampak tak peduli malah memesan es cream strawbery.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin dalam, merangkul bahu sempit anak itu mesra. Di sebrang meja Sehun dan Chanyeol terbatuk hebat. "Kalau belajar berdua, nanti akan cepat pintar."

Sehun meminum jusnya, mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Aku juga akan mengajarkan hal lain yang lebih menantang"

Jus yang baru Sehun teguk tersedak kembali keluar.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkilau senang. "Benarkah?"

 _Malang sekali nasibmu._ Chanyeol membatin sedih.

"Uh-huh" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku dan segera belajar,"

Cake di meja yang baru setengah Kyungsoo makan ia tatap dengan sedih. Mengerti akan ketidakrelaan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan cakenya Jongin berinisiatif memesan satu lagi untuk dibawa pulang.

"Om Jongin baik sekali, Kyungsoo senang!" teriak Kyungsoo begitu menerima cake baru yang pelayan antarkan.

Jongin menyeringai dan mengusap kepala anak manis itu. "Ayo kita ke apartemenku dan mulai belajar" ajaknya tak sabaran.

"Hei Jongin, kamu ngegas sekali. Pelan-pelan saja pdkt-nya" gumam Sehun masih kesal setelah tersedak jusnya akibat temannya yang tak tahu diri itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" sahut Jongin dengan wajah memelas. "Kamu tahu sendiri, aku sudah menjomblo hampir dari lahir" curhatnya sambil membantu Kyungsoo memakai tas.

"Hihi Kyungsoo juga jomblo" anak itu cekikikan walau tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang Sehun dan Jongin bicarakan. "Baekhyun juga jomblo" dia menunjuk Baekhyun senang memiliki banyak teman yang senasib.

"Nggak! Baekhyun pacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung!" cetus Baekhyun tak terima, dia langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol menerima pelukan Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Jongin jadi iri. Pengen dipeluk juga.

"Ayo Kyungsoo kita pergi" dia menarik Kyungsoo yang tengah merajuk. Tampaknya pemuda mungil itu kesal karena Baekhyun sudah punya pacar duluan dibandingnya.

"Tapi om Jongin" mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi ragu. "Kitakan baru kenal hari ini, kata ibu Kyungsoo tak boleh ikut sama orang asing"

Oh, tidak. Gawat. Jongin langsung memutar otak mencari seribu satu jurus mengelabui anak kecil.

"Kan om sudah belikan Kyungsoo cake, kita juga sudah duduk bareng di cafe tadi jadi om bukan orang asing lagi." Jongin beralasan.

"Oke!" dan Kyungsoo setuju begitu saja. Dasar polos!

"Selain matematika nanti kita akan belajar apa?" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat gembira disamping Jongin. "Nanti kita main juga ya om, kata Baekkie dia suka main kuda-kudaan bareng om Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga mau main kuda-kudaan tapi Baekhyun bilang harus sama orang dewasa. Om kan sudah dewasa, ajak Kyungsoo main itu ya? ya?" celoteh Kyungsoo tak menyadari maksud perkataannya.

Setelah ini Jongin janji akan mentraktir Baekhyun es cream strawbery.

"Kita tak bisa main kuda-kudaan"

Mimik wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Bahunya menurun kecewa. "Kenapa om?"

"Karena permainan seperti itu dilakukan oleh orang yang pacaran, sementara kita kan tidak pacaran" rasanya Jongin ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu ya?" Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya sedih.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo mau menjadi pacar om?" tanya Jongin kurang ajar. "Nanti om ajak main kuda-kudaan setiap hari, lalu om akan belikan Kyungsoo banyak cake dan boneka lucu"

"Benarkah?!" mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat membuatnya berkali-kali lipat tambah menggemaskan.

Jongin memegang hidungnya was-was, jangan sampai mimisan lagi. Tahan Jongin, tahan!

"Kyungsoo mau! Kyungsoo mau jadi pacar om!" pekik Kyungsoo menubruk tubuh besar Jongin dengan pelukan senang.

Oh Tuhan, Jongin balas merengkuh tubuh mungil berisi itu penuh damba. Tangannya semakin turun menuju pantat bulat milik Kyungsoonya.

Dia bisa mati bahagia.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

ASTAGA FF APAAN NEH BEH:'( udah gila nambah utang ff lagi. Tapi pedo Jongin dan si kecil Kyungsoo yang polos-malu-malu-tapi-mau enak banget nulisnya:'( kusuka.

Semoga kalian juga suka ya.

Ff ini hanya cerita tentang kisah manis om Jongin dan dek Kyungsoo, dibumbui dengan beberapa adegan hot.

Terimakasih telah mampir, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar. Saranghae yorobundeul.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Ideal Type**

 **©Shinkyu**

 **Kaisoo Fanfiction**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Boys love, typo(s),**

Kim Jongin : 26 y.o

Do Kyungsoo : 17 y.o

.

.

"Wah rumah om besaar sekali"

Mata doe berbinar, memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen Jongin yang mewah, sangat bagus sekali tetapi beberapa barang tak tertata rapih. Berantakan khas bujangan yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Kita belajar disini saja ya?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuju ruang Tv yang terdapat karpet bulu lembut, sofa besar dan meja ditengahnya.

"Kenapa tidak di kamar hyung?" tanya si mungil penasaran walau begitu tetap mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya.

Jongin menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana karena kamarnya mirip dengan kapal pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa, om hanya malu."

Ali tebal Kyungsoo terangkat. "Kok malu, kan aku pacar om" protes Kyungsoo keheranan, memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam mencoba menahan dirinya atas semua keimutan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, baru bertemu dia sudah tergila-gila begini. Untung saja Kyungsoo tak menolak saat dijadikan pacarnya. Sehingga semua dalam diri Kyungsoo saat ini adalah miliknya.

Lantas mereka memulai pembelajaran, dari matrix sampai mencari logaritma. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan baik sampai kemudian anak itu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja frustasi.

"Kyungsoo capek" dia mengeluh, kepalanya sudah mau meledak.

"Kamu sudah berusaha dengan baik" tangan Jongin mengusap rambut hitam pendeknya lembut. "Beberapa soal juga sudah berhasil kamu jawab" puji lelaki tan itu tulus.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah, tersenyum malu-malu, senang bukan main. "Kyungsoo bisa ya om?"

"Iya dong!" Jongin mencubit pipi gembil itu gemas hingga si mungil berteriak kesakitan.

"Aduh, om!" protesnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin terkekeh, memajukan wajah meniup pipi yang kemerahan akibat ulahnya tetapi tanpa sadar dia terus maju hingga bibirnya dengan sengaja menempel di permukaan bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang kemerahan.

Bola mata Kyungsoo membola, tercengang akan kontak fisik seperti ini untuk pertama kali, Kyungsoo tak pernah dicium oleh siapapun. Mungkin terakhir kali saat dia bayi.

"Kenapa... Kyungsoo dicium..." bisik Kyungsoo dengan bibir mereka yang masih menempel, entah perasaannya saja atau adik kecilnya ikut antusias di bawah sana. Kyungsoo merapatkan duduknya sementara Jongin malah memiringkan kepala berusaha meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo ke dalam mulut basahnya, mencium dan melumat daging tebal itu gemas. Dia tak kuasa lagi menahan diri.

Tangan Kyungsoo secara amatiran merambat menahan rahang Jongin yang terus bergerak penuh nafsu birahi. Mereka terengah saat pangutan itu terlepas. Tatapan Jongin begitu dalam, mengarah pada wajah menggemaskan dihadapannya yang sudah sangat merah padam.

"Suka gak?" tanya pria itu, mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut.

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk, malu untuk balas melihat Jongin. Lidahnya terulur membasahi bibirnya mencari sisa rasa Jongin disana.

"Enak" sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan.

Jongin menggeram bagai binatang buas, melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengairahkan itu. "Kyungsoo-ya" desahnya menyatukan kening mereka. "Bagaimana bisa" matanya tertutup dan telapak tangannya menangkup pipi tembem anak itu. "Kau membuatku begitu gila pada pertemuan pertama."

"Om Kyungsoo malu, tapi mau lagi." gumam anak itu binal, mengerucutkan bibir basahnya ke arah pacarnya itu tanpa menunggu Jongin kembali membawa si mungil kedalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

Dua insan bergumul di sofa ruang TV. Di dekat meja, beberapa buku matematika serta alat tulis berantakan tetapi tampaknya kedua orang itu sama sekali tak peduli.

Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil beringsut bangun dari dekapan Jongin sambil menarik lengan Jongin agar merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Dia memposisikan diri duduk di pangkuan Jongin, meletakan kepalanya manja di dada pria yang lebih tua.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berciuman sampai bibir keduanya sama-sama bengkak. Jongin masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tak mengambil keperjakaan lelaki di pangkuannya ini. Tidak sebelum Kyungsoo lulus SMA tapi beda ceritanya jika suatu saat Kyungsoo yang minta duluan, tentu Jongin tak akan menolak.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya om antar pulang ya?" tanya Jongin lembut, mengelus rambut pendek Kyungsoo perlahan. Sesekali dia menciumi pipi gembilnya gemas.

"Tidak" Kyungsoo menolak enggan berpisah dari Jongin. Bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa sangat di sayangi dan dipuja. Rasa yang tak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari siapapun. "Kyungsoo mau sama om saja" gumamnya, memeluk leher Jongin erat.

"Nanti orangtua kamu nyariin"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tak punya orang tua" perkataannya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia menarik Kyungsoo lembut, agar menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian, mereka sudah meninggal saat Kyungsoo kecil." gumam Kyungsoo menundukan kepala. Jemari Jongin lantas mengangkat dagunya agar mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bertahan hidup?" tanya Jongin lagi penasaran. Malang sekali nasib Kyungsoo dia masih kecil dan harus kehilangan orangtua.

"Nenek di desa mengirimi Kyungsoo uang, tapi sekarang nenek sudah tua jadi Kyungsoo harus berhemat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika nenek tak ada."

Keluarga Kyungsoo di desa memiliki ladang pertanian tetapi kini hampir tak terurus lagi karena sang nenek sudah renta. Jika Kyungsoo pulang dan mengambil alih dia tidak bisa sekolah lagi.

Jongin terenyuh menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, menciumi puncak kepala anak itu. "Kalau begitu om akan menjadi walimu mulai sekarang"

Setelah bertemu Kyungsoo dan jatuh hati untuk pertama kali mana mungkin Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo kesusahan. Lagipula keluarganya dari kalangan berada, rekening Jongin bahkan hampir meledak isinya karena jarang digunakan. Belum lagi gajinya setiap bulan yang hampir mencapai ratusan juta.

Teman-temannya pun rata-rata dari kalangan berada, seperti Sehun seorang pengacara dan Chanyeol pembisnis sepertnya. Saking kayanya dia kadang Jongin bingung harus menghabiskan bagaimana, dia anak tunggal. Tidak punya sanak saudara. Orangtuanya bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih kaya. Mengenai pacar, Jongin dari dulu jomblo oke? Jangan dibahas. Jadi biasanya Jongin akan menghamburkan uang dengan membeli Chicken setiap hari atau celana dalam monggu hingga puluhan lusin.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo membulat, terkejut akan keputusan Jongin. "Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau merepotkan" sorot mata anak itu meredup. Dia memainkan jemarinya tak enak.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa" Jongin mengenggam tangan mungil itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Lagi pula aku pacarmu sekarang."

Setelah ada Kyungsoo, Jongin berjanji akan membahagiakan anak itu seperti di sinetron ftv. Jongin tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya orang memandu kasih.

Rambut Kyungsoo yang pendek diacak gemas. "Belajar yang rajin, tidak boleh main dengan lelaki lain. Nanti setelah kamu kuliah, kita akan menikah" janji Jongin sepenuh hati.

Type idealnya sudah ia temukan, Jongin tak akam melepaskan lagi. Dia akan mengikat Kyungsoo selamanya, sudah sepenuhnya tergila-gila padanya.

Netra Kyungsoo berkilau oleh air mata haru. Dia menangkup pipi Jongin dan mengecup bibir lelaki yang lebih tua itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. "Kyungsoo tidak sabar lagi!" pekiknya riang, memeluk leher Jongin hingga pipi mereka menempel.

Senyuman tulus mengembang dibibir Jongin. Dia sudah bisa tenang, Kyungsoo berada di genggamannya sekarang namun satu hal masih menganggunya. Mereka baru bertemu dan Jongin sudah jatuh hati pada anak SMA itu lalu, apakah Kyungsoo memiliki rasa yang sama padanya?

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo suka sama om?"

Kyungsoo menerawang, mengetukan telunjuknya yang mungil di bibir hatinya, dia sangat imut saat tengah berfikir. "Om baik, uang om banyak, om sangaaat tampat dan juga hot." celotehnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Apa? Hot katanya? Jongin tersedak. "Tau dari mana kamu soal kata hot?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo terkikik genit. "Hihihi" beranjak kabur dari Jongin yang siap memangsanya.

"Yah!"

Tangan Jongin terentang, berusaha menangkap Kyungsoo yang kabur. Kyungsoo Terus berlari kesekeliling ruangan sesekali memeletkan lidah ke arah Jongin hingga pria itu makin sebal.

Tawa Jongin menggelegar ketika Kyungsoo tak sengaja tersandung karpet. Untung saja dia terjatuh ke karpet bulu itu hingga tak menimbulkan luka atau memar namun tetap saja Kyungsoo yang jatuh dan shock sendiri itu lucu.

Jongin tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa lepas seperti ini. Hidupnya sudah sempurna namun tetap saja masih ada ruang kosong yang mengaga. Benar kata Chanyeol kehadiran seseorang yang kau cintai akan mengisinya. Untuk pertama kali, sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa lengkap.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu disebelah mana?"

Mereka tengah menyusuri jalanan yang katanya tempat pemukiman Kyungsoo berada. Masalahnya Kyungsoo meminta Jongin berhenti disini dekat toko-toko kumuh dan beberapa penjual yang tak Jongin mengerti. Jongin sama sekali tak melihat bangunan yang bisa disebut sebagai rumah.

"Masuk kedalam gang lagi, mobil om tidak akan muat" balas Kyungsoo sembari membuka seltbeltnya dan bersiap turun

Menyadari bahwa mereka akan berpisah, hati kecil Jongin masih belum rela. Apa lagi Jongin tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi. "Yah! om tetap akan mengantarmu," buru-buru dia turun mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Nanti sepatu om yang bagus akan kotor" Kyungsoo mengendong ranselnya, memandang sepatu Jongin yang mengkilap ragu.

"Om tidak peduli." cetus Jongin cuek, mengambil tangan mungil Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam mereka menyusuri jalan bersama. Memasuki sebuah belokan diujung jalan yang terhubung dengan gang sempit.

Pantas Kyungsoo memperingati ternyata gang itu kotor dan becek sekali, mungkin karena hujan dan sinar matahari tak bisa sepenuhnya masuk sehingga membuatnya selalu lembab. Jongin tak punya ide mengapa Kyungsoo harus memiliki rumah di tempat seperti ini.

Mereka menyusuri gang sekitar beberapa menit hingga tiba di sebuah rumah kecil kecil dan seadanya namun sangat rapih dan asri. Terdapat beberapa tanaman yang Kyungsoo tanam indah secara sederhana. Khas Kyungsoo sekali.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin dengan senyuman, sebelum mengucap kata perpisahan Jongin buru-buru memotongnya.

"Besok sekolah jam berapa?"

"Delapan" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang.

"Om akan jemput, oke?" putus Jongin seenaknya, mengelus pipi kekasih mungilnya itu sayang.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala, menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. "Apa tidak merepotkan?" dia bertanya sungkan.

"Tidak mulai sekarang om yang akan antar jemput kamu" Jongin menjawabnya dengan senyuman, tentu saja dia takkan keberatan. Berpisah dari Kyungsoo saja Jongin tak bisa membayangkan maka dimanapun dan kapanpun selagi bisa bertemu maka Jongin akab mengusahakan.

"Terimakasih om, hari ini adalah yang terbaik karena aku bisa bertemu om Jongin." Kyungsoo berkata ceria, memeluk pinggang Jongin erat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. "Apa yang harusku lakukan untuk membalasnya?" lanjutnya murung.

Jongin menghirup rambut Kyungsoo yang wangi, memejamkan matanya menghayati hangatnya tubuh si mungil. Dia benar-benar jatuh pada anak ini. "Cukup belajar untuk mencintaiku hm?" pintanya penuh harap agar perasaannya suatu saat dapat terbalas.

"Cinta?" pelukan mereka terlepas karena Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuh agar bisa memandang wajah Jongin penasaran.

"Kamu bisa?"

Selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo termenung memikirkan tak menyadari keterdiamannya membuat Jongin gugup setengah mati.

"Kyungsoo akan berusaha" sahutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan langsung menular pada Jongin.

Jadi inilah saatnya mereka harus berpisah. Jongin merasa seperti pengantin baru saja yang harus selalu menempel bersama tetapi memang begitulah faktanya, Kyungsoo sudah seperti candu yang ia temukan. Membayangkan kembali pulang tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo pasti sepi dan hampa namun apa boleh buat, mereka masih memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Tangannya terangkat, mengacak surai si mungil gemas. "Cepatlah tumbuh, agar om bisa menikahimu dan membawamu pulang bersama kerumah om"

Kyungsoo tertawa genit, memukul pundak Jongin pelan. Oh dia pasti malu.

Tatapan Jongin begitu dalam, memandang Kyungsoo lekat. Memantri paras cantiknya dalam ingatan. Ayolah Jongin masih belum rela harus pergi darinya walau sementara. Ini lah cinta kadang menyusahkan tapi membuat bahagia.

"Berikan om ciuman perpisahan" dia menundukan tubuh agar Kyungsoo bisa menjangkaunya. Meminta sedikit kekuatan untuk pulang. Bibirnya mengerucut sudah siap Kyungsoo cium namun bukan di bibir anak SMA itu malah mengecup pipinya dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan Jongin sangat terkejut. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menatap pintu rumah Kyungsoo penuh damba berharap anak itu segera keluar lagi dan masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Dia tersenyum sendiri akan bayangannya, dengan hati yang hangat dan berdebar Jongin merasa begitu hidup dan bahagia.

"Sampai jumpa, sayangku." bisiknya sebelum berbalik pergi tak menyadari Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik gorden dengan rona merah padam.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin dengan mobil mewahnya berdiri didepan sekolah sambil mencari Kyungsoo ditengah para murid yang melewati gerbang untuk pulang. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan mengantar jemput Kyungsoo namun naas pagi tadi karena semalam dia terus memikirkan Kyungsoo sampai dini hari, Jongin jadi bangun kesiangan sehingga melewatkan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo sekolah. Maka disinilah dia menjemput pujaan hatinya.

Dari kejauhan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua berbisik begitu menyadari kehadiran Jongin begitu pun para murid yang lain, beberapa bahkan tak segan mengajak Jongin berkenalan atau bahkan meminta nomor ponsel namun sayang sekali tak ada yang Jongin gubris. Hati Jongin sudah terlanjur dicuri oleh anak lain yang merupakan tipe idealnya sendiri.

Anak bermata bulat yang tak pergi dalam fikiran Jongin, kini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat. Kulitnya begitu bersih terpancar sinar matahari, berkilau bagaikan mutiara. Netranya besar dan berkilau seperti tokoh anime dan bibirnya cantik sekali, mengembang berbentuk hati.

Jongin menekan dadanya yang berdebar begitu kencang. Tangannya terbuka begitu Kyungsoo datang menubruk tubuh besar Jongin. Mereka berpelukan erat dan Jongin langsung menciumi seluruh wajah si mungil. Tanpa peduli keberadaan mereka atau banyaknya orang yang melihat. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

Tangan Jongin yang besar menangkup pipi tembem Kyungsoo hingga pipi itu terangkat dan mulut kissablenya manyun seperti ikan.

"Om Kyungshoo kangen" gumam Kyungsoo ditengah tekanan tangan Jongin.

Pria tan itu terkekeh gemas, mencium bibir itu kuat. Kyungsoo meronta di tengah perbuatan jahilnya. Alis pemuda itu bertaut sebal. Mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Abis kamu lucu" Jongin beralasan mengiring Kyungsoo ke mobilnya dan membukakan untuk pacarnya itu. Kyungsoo memasuki mobil sambil cemberut.

Jongin mengelengkan kepala tak habis fikir dengan dirinya sendiri, begitu tergila-gila pada anak ini.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju restoran untuk makan, Kyungsoo meminta berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat sebuah kios dipinggir jalan. "Om belikan Kyungsoo gulali" katanya dengan mulut tertekuk kebawah dan mata besar berkilau.

Jangankan hanya gulali andaikan Kyungsoo minta dunia dan seisinya akan Jongin beri.

Saat Jongin mengangguk menyetujui Kyungsoo langsung turun sambil bersorak gembira. Dia mengantri untuk memesan gulali itu dbersama anak-anak kecil lain yang rata-rata masih SD. Jongin tertawa kecil ikut turun untuk membayar pesanan Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan gulali manis itu mereka kembali ke mobil.

"Enak?" tanya Jongin sambil memasangkan selbelt Kyungsoo. Anak itu terlalu asik memakan gulalinya hingga daerah sekitar mulutnya dipenuhi gula.

Keisengan Jongin muncul dia meremas gulali itu hingga tak berbentuk kapas lagi malah jadi buntelan gula padat biasa. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, tercengang menyaksikan gulali kesayangannya hilang didepan matanya sendiri.

"HUWAA"

Tangisan tak terbendung lagi, hingga Jongin kelabakan. Lelaki itu langsung membelikan Kyungsoo sepuluh gulali baru sebagai permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

Ditengah makan siang telponnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo meletakan sumpitnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka terkadang memang suka telponan namun tidak pada saat Kyungsoo masih sekolah seperti hari ini.

"Hari minggu nanti kamu ada acara?" Jongin langsung bertanya, suaranya dalam dan sexy mendengarnya Kyungsoo ingin melayang.

"Memang kenapa om?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya setelah menguasai diri.

"Mau jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Baiklah" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman senang. Jalan-jalan bersama om kesayangannya pasti menyenangkan. Kyungsoo tidak sabar lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu, semangat belajarnya, sayang."

Wajah Kyungsoo merona, dia menundukan kepala tersipu. Mengaduk makanannya mengalihkan malu. "Uhm tidak apa-apa kok om" gumamnya lirih.

Disebrang panggilan Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin tertawa kecil, tawa favorit Kyungsoo. Andaikan bisa Kyungsoo ingin menjadikannya ringtone.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu hari minggu"

Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh "Dadah!" dia melambaikan tangan walau tau Jongin tak bisa melihatnya.

"Eh kamu lupa?" potong Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala.

"Mana ciuman perpisahannya?"

Jongin selalu begitu disaat mereka akan berpisah entah bertemu langsung atau melalui telpon selalu saja minta ciuman. Tidak tahu apa kalau Kyungsoo itu kan malu.

Dia menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling kantin, sebelum menuduk untuk mencium ponselnya. "Muach!"

Tampaknya Jongin bahagia sekali akan cium tak langsung itu. Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawanya yang menggelegar. Segera saja Kyungsoo menutup sambungan, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dalam lubang. Malu sekali.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang malu-malu sendiri. Wajah temannya itu sudah sangat merah seperti terbakar matahari.

"Om Jongin ngajak jalan-jalan minggu nanti."

"Kalian akan kencan!?" pekik Baekhyun mendramatisir, dia tahu hubungan Kyungsoo dan om Jongin. Temannya itu tak bisa jaga rahasia. Dia selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu padanya.

"Kencan?" ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

Berkat bantuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo didandani dengan pakaian baru hasil tabungan Kyungsoo sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau memakaikan Kyungsoo eyeliner juga namun Kyungsoo menolak karena nanti matanya yang sudah besar makin mencolok saja. Penampilannya yang memakai kemeja biru dan rambut yang ditata keatas memberikan kesan polos dan dewasa disaat bersamaan mampu membuat Jongin menganga beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo gembira sekali Jongin jadi selalu menciumnya saat mereka beradu pandang, terimakasih Baekhyun.

Penampilan Jongin juga keren sekali, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan jeans robek dibagian lutut. Seperti anak muda yang baru lulus kuliah.

"Kamu sudah makan?" seperti biasa Jongin selalu menayakan makan jika mereka bertemu. Baginya makan nomor satu.

"Belum"

Tanpa bicara Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo menuju tempat makan terdekat.

"Ah om tidak perlu merepotkan" ucap Kyungsoo sungkan saat Jongin menariknya menuju restoran Italia yang terlihat berkelas dari luar.

Walau sudah beberapa hari berpacaran Kyungsoo masih saja sungkan, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Jongin makin jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Dia selalu merendah dan tak memanfaatkan kekayaannya.

"Hanya makanan, tidak akan membuatku miskin" ucapnya sembari mengambil tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan menciumi jemarinya satu persatu. Wajah Kyungsoo merona hingga telinga membiarkan Jongin menuntunnya ke dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Mereka kemudian berkendara selama dua jam, Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan membawanya ke mall atau taman bermain seperti yang biasa anak muda lakukan namun nyatanya tidak. Selera om-om memang beda.

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja" kata Jongin tanpa melirik Kyungsoo, fokus menyetir mobilnya. Mungkin dia menyadari mata Kyungsoo sudah berat sedari tadi.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo akan temani om" balas Kyungsoo ditengah kesadarannya yang akan hilang dan nyatanya dia malah jatuh terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

Dia ketiduran, begitu pikir Kyungsoo saat membuka matanya. Pandangannya berkelana pada daerah yang mereka lewati. Sepanjang jalan terdapat pasir dan laut biru. Matanya terbelalak memandang Jongin tak menyangka.

"Pantai?!" pekiknya senang, Kyungsoo tak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya. Rumah neneknya berada di pengunungan jauh sekali dari pantai.

Jongin menganggukan kepala, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka memarkirkan mobil dan segera keluar menuju pantai yang kosong namun begitu indah. Pasirnya putih bersih dengan beberapa karang kecil yang berserakan. Ombak mengulung tidak begitu besar ditengah hamparat laut yang jernih kebiruan.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan, menyambut aroma pantai yang khas dan angin yang menerbangkan surai pendeknya. Dia menolehkan kepala memandang heran Jongin yang menenteng sebuah selimut. Pria tan itu mendudukan diri di atas kap mobilnya sambil menepuk paha, meminta Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sini?" pintanya dengan senyuman rupawan. Bagaikan mantra sehingga Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengangguk berjalan kearahnya begitu saja.

Malu-malu Kyungsoo beringsut duduk dipangkuannya dan Jongin langsung mendekap tubuhnya erat, menciumi lehernya hingga Kyungsoo kegelian.

"Om hentikan!"

"Kamu wangi sih" gumam Jongin dengan permukaan bibir dileher kekasih mungilnya. Dia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo menjaga dari angin yang bisa membuat Kyungsoonya sakit.

Kyungsoo mencibir, mencubit tangan Jongin sebal kamudian penglihatannya beralih kepada lautan didepan mereka. Terhanyut dalam pemandangan yang memenangkan. Melihat lautan bersama orang yang kau sayangi merupakan mimpi Kyungsoo sejak lama.

"Indah ya om?" tanya Kyungsoo tak melepaskan tatapannya pada lautan biru.

"Ya," Jongin setuju namun bukan pada objek yang Kyungsoo lihat melainkan karena paras indah Kyungsoo yang cantik saat tertiup angin. "Aku mencintaimu" dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi rasa cintanya untuk anak ini.

Kyungsoo belum bisa menjawab perasaannya masih abu-abu, dia belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Dia memang senang bersama Jongin dan Jongin cium. Lalu apakah itu cinta? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?

"Kenapa om cinta padaku?" tanyanya menolehkan kepala yang langsung disambut kecupan mesra.

"Tidak tahu, om suka semua tentang mu" balas Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Dia langsung berfikir keras kembali menyadari Kyungsoo tak puas akan jawabannya. "Mungkin karena kau tipe idealku?"

Mata Kyungsoo yang cermelang membola, terkejut akan fakta itu. "Benarkah?" Kyungsoo senang sekali berarti dia sangat dicintai Jongin.

"Hm" Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar meyakinkan. "Lalu tipe idealmu seperti apa?"

Seperti apapun orang yang Kyungsoo suka, Jongin akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Dia rela jika harus berubah demi Kyungsoonya.

"Seperti om" Kyungsoo meloloskan tawa kecil, meletakan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin. "Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa tipe ideal itu, yang Kyungsoo mengerti adalah Kyungsoo suka sama om dan Kyungsoo ingin bersama om selamanya." celotehan Kyungsoo begitu lugu namun mempu menguncang perasaan Jongin.

Pria itu tercengang tak percaya kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan semua keberuntungan. Mendapatkan pacar sesuai tipe idealnya ditambah polos dan baik hati seperti Kyungsoonya.

"Terimakasih, om janji akan membahagiakan mu dan takkan melepasmu seumur hidup ini. Sampai nafasku tak tersisa lagi." mereka berpelukan dihadapan lautan bersumpah saling menyayangi hingga maut yang memisahkan.

 **END**

Lanjutin gak ya : (


End file.
